


Parasitisme, commensalisme ou symbiose?

by magorna



Series: Nous servirons le mal [6]
Category: Flander's Company
Genre: Gen, Mental Instability, Possession, Post-Canon, Some Character Refuses to Die
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magorna/pseuds/magorna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malgré le fait que Carla ait écrasé sa cervelle, Damien a réussi à survivre. Il lui fallait juste un nouvel hôte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parasitisme, commensalisme ou symbiose?

**Author's Note:**

> Je tiens à préciser que tout cela repose sur une idée que j'ai eu en regardant l'épisode 19 (que je vous conseille de voir si vous voulez éviter les spoiler et bien comprendre ce one-shot), je ne dis pas que cette idée est probable, juste qu'elle est du domaine du possible et que j'avais envie de l'exploiter.  
> Lorsque le corps de Damien Parker a explosé en début de saison 4, Damien est bien resté dans le morceau de cerveau qui restait mais le Dr Parker a pu investir un nouveau corps (qui n'a pas fait long feu d'ailleurs) et ainsi se séparer de son corps d'origine. Ma théorie est la suivante: pourquoi, une fois que Carla a grillé et écrasé ce qui restait de son enveloppe corporel, Damien n'en ferait pas autant mais avec un hôte plus puissant étant donné ses pouvoirs?

Lorsque Shredder l'avait endormi, Damien avait été plongé dans une sorte de coma jusqu'à ce que Trueman le réveille. Les mois suivants il avait du partager le corps avec Parker ayant conscience de ce qui passait autour de lui sans pouvoir bouger, pour son plus grand malheur. Cela avait été presque libérateur d'avoir son corps réduit en charpie, le séparant de l'âme niaise qu'il avait subi mais être confiné dans un bocal avec un champ d'action limité était encore plus humiliant. Il avait pris des mesures trouvant un hôte facile à contrôler mais l'absence de lien directe réduisait ses pouvoirs psychiques même s'ils étaient compensé par la force brute du corps. Puis il avait été battu, à trois contre un certes, mais battu. L'autre morue avait saisi la dernière parcelle de cervelle qui lui restait avait serré tout en lui envoyant une puissante décharge grillant le système nerveux. Il avait cru que cette action signifierait sa mort mais,contre tout attente, il était encore présent, très affaiblie mais conscient de ce qui se jouait. Libéré de sa prison il avait pu fuir pour investir un autre hôte, le choix avait été réduit mais il avait fait au mieux.

Pendant des mois, il n'avait pu bouger prenant racine de plus en plus profondément en son hôte. L'attente n'avait pas été insupportable comme elle l'avait été avec le docteur, son hôte était quelqu'un pour le moins violent et, bien que Damien n'avait pas participé, les carnages qui en avaient résulté lui avaient beaucoup plus. Il patienta jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit, après que son hôte fut endormie, il se mouva de lui-même. Faire travailler ses muscles de son propre chef lui procura une exaltation sans nom, enfin libre.

Pour fêter cela, il se leva, s'habilla puis sortit arpenter la ville. Alors qu'il remontait les rues, il put tester ses nouvelles aptitudes, le nouveau corps n'était pas aussi puissant que celui du troll mais il restait fort tout en étant plus agile et plus endurant. Le résultat était pas mal, le seul hic était que pour l'instant il devait faire profil bas, il ne pouvait se permettre que Trueman ou les autres s'aperçoivent de sa revenue d'entre les morts, pas avant d'avoir un plan solide. Cela signifiait pas de massacres de civils, ceci dit un petit écart restait envisageable et après les derniers événement il l'avait mérité.

C'était pour cela qu'il était dehors en pleine nuit, il cherchait un prétexte pour se battre. Il le trouva lorsqu'un homme remonta la rue en sens inverse, dès qu'il passa près de lui Damien le bouscula violemment avec l'épaule. Quand il sentit le gars lui attraper le bras, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, les gens étaient idiots de nos jours. Pour son premier meurtre il utiliserait ses propres pouvoirs et celui de son hôte, cela serait moins suspect. Il empoigna l'arme qu'il avait emmenée et la brandit. Le bras tenant celui de Damien fut coupé net.

En sentant le sang lui éclabousser le visage, Damien se dit qu'il avait bien fait de choisir Cindy comme hôte.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Cindy souffrait de migraines. Cela avait commencé doucement, comme de petits coups au niveau des tempes, puis les coups s'étaient intensifiés au point d'avoir l'impression qu'on tentait de lui ouvrir le crâne de l'intérieur. Les analgésiques faisaient effet mais elle en était vite venue à prendre en une journée ce que Hippolyte prenait lors d'une semaine chargée.

Par chance, la douleur ne la rendait que plus agressive, ne l'empêchant pas de faire son travail, bien que le nombre de survivants aux entraînements avait dégringolé. Son oncle lui avait d'ailleurs conseillé de lever légèrement le pied.

La situation empira jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit, alors qu'elle tentait de s'endormir, la douleur atteint des sommets inédits. Elle vit une lumière blanche tandis qu'elle sentit son crâne se fissurer, après, ce fut le trou noir. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle ne sut si elle s'était évanouie ou juste endormit après plusieurs nuits d'insomnies. Le fait était que sa tête ne lui avait jamais paru aussi légère.

Cependant tout ne revint pas à la normale : un instant elle se préparait à se battre ou écorcher un sbire et l'instant d'après elle était recouverte de sang, sans aucun souvenir de ce qui avait précéder. Certains matins, elle se levait avec des courbatures comme si elle avait passé la nuit à agiter sa hache. Ceci dit, personne ne remarqua rien, il semblerait que, durant ses absences, son comportement restait habituel et elle ne s'était pas encore réveillée avec les cheveux roses. C'est ce qui la dissuada de faire quelque chose, elle se doutait qu'elle aurait moins d'ennui si elle laissait couler, après tout les soins psychiatriques de la Flander's n'étaient pas des plus agréables. Ceci dit, même si elle n'était pas angoissée outre mesure, cela restait préoccupant.

Étrangement, ce fut Nadège qui lui donna un début de réponse. La santé mentale s'arrangeait de jour en jour, notamment grâce aux médicament qu'on lui avait prescrits. Cindy ne connaissait pas tout les détails mais la comptable avait mentionné que cela soignait les séquelles provoqués par le contrôle mentale. Prise d'un doute, Cindy réussit a convaincre Nadège de lui céder quelques cachets que Cindy s'empressa de prendre.

Le reste de la journée confirma sa théorie, certes elle avait été amorphe mais lors de l'entraînement des sbires il n'eut aucune absence et, le matin suivant, aucun signe d'exercice durant la nuit. Donc, elle avait un problème psychiatrique, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était comment, cela ne s'attrapait pas comme un rhume. Il n'y avait aucune cause évidentes et la manifestation des symptômes n'avait pas l'air très orthodoxes. Même s'il était techniquement possible que ce soit une simple maladie qui ne se déclarait que maintenant, elle avait du mal à croire à cette possibilité. Elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs psychiques, donc cela ne pouvait pas être une dégénérescence de sa mutation. En fait, la seule fois où elle avait été exposée à ce genre de pouvoirs c'était lors du combat plusieurs mois auparavant...juste avant que les migraines commencent.

Cindy se précipita dans la salle de bain et scruta son reflet dans la glace. Quand son œil droit brilla d'une lueur rouge familière, le nom fusa sans réfléchir :

-Damien ?

Elle vit et sentit sa bouche bouger pour former des mots qui n'était pas les siens :

-Je me demandais quand tu remarquerais ma présence, franchement je pensais que cela prendrait plus de temps.

Les mains de Cindy agrippèrent l'évier, en général elle se servait de sa hache quand elle était dans une telle colère mais là, il n'y avait personne contre qui l'utiliser.

-C'est plutôt amusant, continua Damien, la façon dont cela s'est produit, j'en suis le premier surpris mais quand on y réfléchit c'est assez évident...

-Je me fiche de comment cela s'est passé! Du moment que tu dégages !

A sa grande horreur, le sourire que Damien lui forçait d'arborer ne fit que s'élargir.

-Allons, allons il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver.

-Peut-être pour toi.

-C'est à cause de la dernière fois?

Cindy serra la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de hurler. Il se moquait d'elle et elle ne savait quoi faire. Sa crispation ne le gêna pas pour continuer de parler.

-Je veux bien admettre que j'ai peut-être réagit de manière précipitée. Enfin disons que j'aurais dû mieux réfléchir avant d'agir. Ceci dit j'étais resté coincé je ne sais combien de temps dans une coquille de moule sans pouvoir massacrer personne, n'importe qui aurait pété les plombs.

-On y est pour rien si tu as explosé.

-Mais c'est de votre faute si je suis resté dans cet état. Tout ça parce que j'avais perdu à une partie de tic-tac-boum, je devais être posé sur une étagère. J'avais l'intention d'attendre un peu pour m'occuper des deux responsables mais ceux qui étaient déjà présent devaient payer.

Même si Cindy ne l'admettrait pas, elle comprenait dans une certaine mesure. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait demander à Igor de le reconstituer. Cependant cela ne l'aida pas à se calmer.

-Crois moi, ce n'est pas pour ça que je souhaite te briser les dents, tu n'avais pas à m'impliquer là-dedans.

-Ah ça. Il fallait que je rééquilibre tout ça. De plus, tu penses vraiment que j'aurai pu maintenir un contrôle absolu sur deux personnes pendant tout ce temps sachant que je devais piloter ta sœur ?

-Parce que tu crois que je t'ai suivi de mon plein gré ?

-Je n'irais pas jusque là, disons que j'ai redéfini l'ordre de tes priorités. C'est pour cela que ton père a pu annulé mon influence si facilement. Tu pensais que refermer la faille était le plus important, j'ai rendu ça moins important à tes yeux que...le reste.

Cindy ne protesta pas, ne voulant pas que Damien s'étende sur le reste. Maintenant qu'il le disait, elle se souvenait avoir eu l'impression d'avoir le contrôle durant tout le combat, comme si elle avait juste changé d'avis. Néanmoins, cela ne changeait rien à la situation actuelle.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, tu ferais mieux de débarrasser le plancher en vitesse.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu comptes me faire partir comment ? Je suis dans ta tête, le seul moyen de me faire partir serait de t'ouvrir le crâne pour m'y arracher, et encore. Je ne crois que cela arrangerait tes affaires.

-On pourra toujours trouver un moyen.

-Bien sûr. Tu peux demander au geek de t'utiliser comme sujet d'expérience, je ne sais pas comment tu en ressortirais. L'autre morue peut aussi te faire une séance d'électrochoc, imagines l'état des pauvres petits neurones qui te restes. Cela me semble moins risqué de me laisser là où je suis.

-Donc tu proposes quoi ? Que je te laisse raser la Flander's et faire je ne sais quoi à ma famille.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais en tête. Autant avec Parker, les périodes où j'étais inactif étaient une torture, autant là j'ai une dose d'action et de violence suffisante.

-Tu veux rester comme ça ?

-On continues ce qu'on fait depuis des mois : de temps en temps tu me laisses les commandes, plus les raids nocturnes. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être inconsciente, on peut piloter en même temps. A nous deux, on est virtuellement imbattable.

C'était tentant, augmenter sa propre puissance tout en évitant les expériences scientifiques ou les ennuis. Cependant, elle savait plus que quiconque que Damien était incontrôlable, il s'était tenu à carreaux pendant près d'un an avant de se retourner contre eux.

-Je ne peux pas t'assurer que tout se passera bien, en particulier si je suis découvert, mais ,dans l'absolu, j'épargnerai Trueman, tes parents et ta sœur si tu coopères.

C'est plus que ce qu'on pouvait attendre de lui, et au fond ce qu'elle espérait le plus. C'était la meilleure solution pour limiter les dégâts et si cela dégénérait elle pourrait toujours aviser. Elle soupira avec une sensation similaire à celle des sbires qui signaient la décharge.

-Marché conclu.


End file.
